


After Hours

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underhigh AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a birthday present for @thebuttdawg along with a small contribution for Asgoriel Week</p><p>Underhigh AU; Teacher Tori decided to give Asgore a bit of a treat after school. There might be more, I’ve kind of been unmotivated when it comes to writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Crocodiletears for helping me with this fic!

Asgore sat at his desk, scribbling away at the official documents spread across his desk. He hummed away, eagerly awaiting the end of the day so that he could go home and spend his precious non-working hours with his kids-- and of course with his wife. He chuckled as he thought, hoping he could get the kids to go to bed early tonight so that he could spend some of that time alone with Toriel.

A knock roused him from his lewd thought. He looked up and cheerfully replied with a ‘Come in!’ The knob turned, before Toriel slipped into the room.

“Tori!” he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his wife. “I thought you went home!”

“Oh, I was going to.” She giggled. “But there was something I wanted to ask you this morning that I never got the chance to.” She smirked, walking over to his desk and tidying up the stray papers sprawled across the heavy mahogany. 

“You see,” she began, crossing her legs as she sat on top of his newly cleaned desk, stray pens and pencils rolling off from the mahogany. “I got these new leggings last week and was wondering if you liked them.” She peered over her glasses at him, a smirk occupying her lips as she kicked off her shoes and stretched her legs slightly for his view, the teacher knowing Asgore’s main weakness. The principal was not able to tear his eyes away from her shapely form, his gaze stuck to the dark grey leggings that were hugging tightly to her comely legs.

Asgore’s face turned cherry red, his fingers drumming in his lap as Toriel showed off. “Well…”

“I’ll take that...” Her eyes glanced down to his slacks, a horny grin spreading on her lips at the evident dent. “...as a ‘yes’.” She reached forward and grabbed his tie. He was trying his best to keep his composure as she pulled him forward sharply.

“T-Tori, wait!” he stammered, clearing his throat and averting her gaze, his nose merely inches away from hers. “What about the kids?”

“Oh don’t worry. I have the best babysitter I know on the case.” She smiled as she slowly climbed down from his desk.

He looked confusedly at her. “Undyne?”

“Let’s… not waste time on the details,” she said, her hands traveling between his legs. “We have much, much more important matters to deal with.”

The teacher kissed his rosy cheek before settling down between Asgore’s knees under the desk, her fingers tracing along the crease on his slacks. Asgore bit his lip, his hips grinding forward as Toriel wrapped her digits around his bulge. A long sigh fell from his mouth as she nuzzled against him.

Toriel eagerly tugged his fly down and watched as his rapidly hardening package popped from the confines of his boxers. The principal blushed madly as she eyeballed him, his member growing at the attention. She smiled as he perked up to full mast, the educator licking her lips and wrapping her soft digits around his base, her tail hiking up involuntarily as he twitched in her grip. Toriel gave him a soft squeeze before she stroked rhythmically along his length, drawing a long, low moan from the well-dressed goat. The principal closed his eyes, his head resting back against his chair. He let out a drawn out breath as Toriel traced her fingers along his sensitive shaft, the dull pleasure forcing puffs of air from his nose. 

A groan formed in his throat as her free hand cupped his sack, her nimble fingers gently rolling the sensitive orbs in her palm. He couldn’t help but fidget and twitch, his pulsing cock twitching and stiffening in her skilled digits. His pants grew heavier as she tugged and squeezed at him, his member growing harder while he happily became putty in her hands. Toriel smiled as he gasped and moaned, a sloppy smile plastered on his blissful face.

She withdrew her hand from his length, making Asgore’s hips buck slightly into the air. The administrator looked down at her with lidded eyes as she moved her mouth towards his member, his blush quickly redoubling at what she had planned next. Toriel’s eyes met his, her dark rubies sparkling as she pressed her soft tongue against his heavy balls. Asgore took a sharp inhale as she dragged her tongue from the base of his manhood to the top, the dean noticing the ends of her lips curling into a lewd smirk, the teacher knowing how much he loved this. She placed her hand at his base and curled her lips around him, her smile growing wider as a bit of pre splashed against her tongue, a silent coo coming from her while he shifted and groaned in his seat.

Asgore closed his eyes and leaned back with a sigh as she enveloped his head with her perfectly warm maw, the burly monster’s hand landing on the top of her head and blissfully twining into the small amount of fluff while she sucked and teased his sensitive member. Toriel hummed in content, the extra vibrations forcing Asgore’s toes to curl in pleasure as she took him into her mouth inch by inch. His fingers flexed and gripped at her fur as her nose closed the sizable gap between his tip and his fuzzy base. He grunted as his member ground against the soft insides of her maw, the quiet slurping and her hand kneading at his sack just adding to his already rich mountain of bliss.

A satisfied sigh left Asgore’s open smile as Toriel finally pressed her snout against his base, his ticklish hairs teasing her nose as a purr-like thrum formed in her throat. Asgore let out a gasp of pleasure as his head rubbed deep inside of her throat, his shaft sputtering out generous amounts of pre down her throat. The principal pulled her head further against his groin, his hips rocking against her nose as his moans filled the room. She closed her eyes as she felt the throbbing bulge in her throat grind against her maw, Toriel smiling as best she could as his desperate grunts and gasps became music to her ears.

Toriel pulled back against his hand, Asgore’s grip loosening as she slid her head off of his cock, the teacher eagerly gathering any pre-cum that he shot out. His pants turned heavy as she bobbed along his length, her lewd slurps covering him with a thick layer of slobber. Asgore gurgled in pleasure as Toriel took every inch of him with each skillful nod of her head, her divine tongue lapping at his nervy underside as she rocked her head back and forth along his member. 

Asgore could feel his orgasm budding, her wonderful mouth and the attention to his manhood from her fingers bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Toriel noticed, popping off of his member and quickly catching her breath, the teacher still watching him with intent. Asgore let out a quiet grunt as his cock twitched and bobbed in the air, his knees tensing up for a moment as he settled back in his chair.

She lowered her head, her tongue curling around his ample balls while her hand grabbed his member again. Asgore bit his lip as she sucked and lapped at his sack, his whole body relaxing at the pleasure. She swished the orbs between her cheeks, Toriel forcing Asgore to become more vocal as she increased the tempo of her strokes. Deep, desperate moans fell from him with every breath as his fingers flexed and tensed up in her soft hair, his loins overly sensitive at the attnetion. His cheeks grew more rosy, his face twisting in pleasure. He let out a deep breath, his head swimming in pleasure as she lapped and suckled on his sensitive nethers, his sense completely muddled. His pants grew nearly haphazard, the shocks of pleasure sending him further into bliss, his eyes almost clenched shut tight. He squirmed and fidgeted as the pleasure became too much, his hips starting to buck against her palm.

Before he fell of the edge, Toriel released him, her mouth returning to his member. Her tongue glanced against his head, the laps teasing his tip and forcing him to sputter and moan. She flicked her soft muscle along his sensitive head, Asgore tensing up and stiffening at her feathery touch. The teacher smiled up at him before taking him into her mouth again, Toriel skillfully bobbing her head as Asgore moaned out her name, the principal far from lucidity.

His body stiffened up and his toes curled as Toriel drew her head back, Asgore teetering on the edge of ecstasy. Toriel wrapped her digits around his hefty loins, Asgore’s letting out a thunderous moan as she took him to the hilt in an instant, the principal sent reeling and gurgling in bliss. His member stiffened and spasmed, his thick cum shooting out into Toriel’s throat as his hips thrusted erratically against her maw. Asgore slowly became spent, his whole form relaxing as his balls emptied into her maw. She took heavy gulps, the teacher happily swallowing as she still rocked her head along his shaft, a constant hum in her throat.

Asgore let out a final, immensely satisfied sigh as the last of his spunk sputtered from his dick, Toriel greedily drinking down the last bit of his seed. She pulled back her head as his member softened slightly in her maw, the final hurrah of his climax already dribbled onto her tongue. She looked up at him, his eyes still closed in bliss and his mouth slightly open as he tried to catch his breath. The teacher giggled as his big chest rose and fell, his eyes finally opening.

He shook his head, his eyes trying to refocus. “I think I should sneak you into my office more often,” he joked.

“Then we’d both get nothing done.” She laughed, her jaw slightly sore as she sat up.

A sudden beep from the phone jolted both of the monsters from the afterglow, the sound spooking Asgore and sending him almost out from his chair, his knee nearly colliding with Toriel in the process.

“Mr. Dreemurr?” the voice behind the machine asked. “There’s a call for you, would you like me to forward it to you?”

Asgore let out a quiet sigh of relief before pressing the responder. “Um, no sorry, I cannot right now. I have a lot of, erm…” He looked down at his partner between his legs. “Very important business on my desk I need to attend to. Can you make sure I get no interruptions for about thirty minutes?”

“Oh! Of course, Mr. Dreemurr,” the secretary said, “Sorry about that, just tell me when you want them to call back.”

“Gladly,” he said, before releasing the call button, his gaze returning to Toriel.

“Thirty minutes, hmm Gorey~?” She said, a grin on her lips as he smiled down at her.

Asgore picked her up and plopped her down on the desk, his eyes with their own sultry look about them as they wandered across her body.

He smirked, his fingers reaching for the pesky buttons on her work shirt. “More or less.”


End file.
